


Home (Literally and Figuratively)

by sunflowerbi



Series: Killing Eve prompts [9]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I know we're all shocked, Naked Cuddling, Post-Sex Scene, Sleepy Cuddles, just all the cuddling, married villaneve, sunflowerbi wrote fluff??? what??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: For the prompts:"Carry me up to bed?" + *gentle head massage until the other falls asleep*thank you again vilaneeve, you're quite literally the best.Eve and Villanelle cuddle after christening their new house (again) and then Villanelle convinces Eve to carry her up to bed. (mostly just them being in love and gay, honestly.)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Killing Eve prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Home (Literally and Figuratively)

Villanelle wasn’t sure how many times they’d done this, fucked their way through their new house. Did it count as christening if they’d done it twenty times? She suspected not, but who was she to argue when Eve kissed her hard, asked her if she wanted to do it again? It usually started that way, one of them shoving the other against a wall and teasing them about the last time they’d done this. In the end, though, they were always entirely spent and tangled together in some obscure corner of the place. Villanelle loved it, gentle kisses over freshly blooming hickeys. There was something about the quietness of the moment, all the love she felt settling deep in her chest that would be almost overwhelming if not for the exhaustion that came with it.

“We cannot sleep on the floor; beauty sleep has to happen in a real bed.” Villanelle smiled, peppering kisses against Eve’s jaw. It was comfortable for now, but she knew it’d be hell for both of them in the morning, the house had wonderful hardwoods, but it also had a wonderful master suite, one they’d filled with a huge bed covered in expensive sheets.

“You’re right. The bed is all the way upstairs though, and I’m starting to think we should put another one down here too.” Eve mumbled, somewhere between half asleep and fully in love.

“We will do that in the morning, we will put a king bed in every room so that we can have sex and fall asleep wherever we want.” Villanelle laughed, turning her face into Eve’s shoulder, pulling her closer, somehow.

“Perfect. I think we might have to skip the bathrooms though, or at least make it a twin to save space.” Eve smiled, she did that a lot these days, smiling at Villanelle, making stupid jokes.

“Good point. That is a problem for tomorrow, though. Tonight, we need to go to the one we already have.” Villanelle said, sleep flooding her voice. “Carry me up to bed?”

“I don’t know if my arms can do that right now, you’ve worn me out.” Eve mused, slowly attempting to sit up. She really, _really_ did not feel like moving. Eventually, though, she managed to pull herself into a standing position, letting the blanket they’d been sharing fall off her, leaving her decidedly more naked than she was before.

“You really are gorgeous, darling.” Villanelle didn’t think she’d ever get over it, the awe she felt every time she looked at her wife. It felt impossible, that the woman standing above her had chosen her, too. Eve never stopped reminding her of how much she loved her, but it still felt like a dream Villanelle would eventually awaken from, some sort of trick the universe was playing on her.

“You’re just trying to get me to carry you upstairs.” It wasn’t true, and they both knew it, but Eve couldn’t help herself from poking fun at her, entirely too adorable wrapped in the fluffy blanket, even more so when she began pouting.

“Is it working?” She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows around, her arms shooting up to grab for Eve.

It was, although it’s not like Eve needed convincing. She would have done it, anyway, would have done pretty much anything if Villanelle only asked. She helped Villanelle to her feet, pressing a few more delicate kisses to her lips before reaching underneath toned legs and lifting her up. Villanelle curled herself into Eve’s hold, pressing her face into her chest. She always did, lean into Eve that is. Even before, every time they were close, she found herself trying to get closer, always closer.

“I love you, Villanelle.”

“I love you too, Eve.”

Eve dropped Villanelle unceremoniously on the bed, falling down next to her. It was far more comfortable than the floor, and she was grateful for all the money her wife had insisted on spending for it all.

“We aren’t going to want to get up in the morning.” Eve laughed, pulling a blanket to cover them both as they weaved around each other, trying once again to become one body instead of two.

“I already texted Carolyn, I told her we would be late.” Villanelle mumbled, beginning to run her fingers through Eve’s hair. She really did love that hair.

“I’m sure after last time she decided not to ask why?”

“She did not seem too curious, no.”

Asking last time had led to Villanelle sending Carolyn a picture of Eve, under a blanket but decidedly naked nonetheless, exhausted and half asleep. Eve and Carolyn had both scolded her thoroughly, but she hadn’t seemed the least bit apologetic.

They laid there for a while longer, occasionally pressing gentle kisses to the nearest bit of available skin. Villanelle’s hands stayed in Eve’s hair throughout, gently massaging at her scalp. She loved the way Eve melted into it, the way her curls felt like silk on her fingertips. Villanelle loved everything about it, really. She fought her eyelids, the way they kept falling, sleep sneaking up on her. She wanted, desperately, to watch Eve fall asleep first, to take in the moment her breathing steadied. She needed it, that confirmation of Eve’s contentment present even when she was unaware. Her sleepy smile, the way she still reached out for Villanelle, pressed their bodies together unconsciously.

It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep, Villanelle’s hand steadying in Eve’s hair, a few errant curls still wrapped around her finger, Eve’s breath blowing evenly against Villanelle’s neck. If home were a feeling it would be this, warm and safe, entirely unconcerned with anything outside of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment if you did! you'll make my week!  
> feel free to yell with/at me on tumblr: [sunflowerbi](https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
